The Problem with Pooka
by RJ.Novella
Summary: Dimitri is convinced Pooka is conspiring against him! Short and cute story about the little gray fur ball and his hilarious relationship with Dimitri. One-shot.


**My first ever fanfic! I just recently watched the film Anastasia and I fell in love with it! I just **_**had**_** to write this. It's short and cute and funny. Please read and review and I hope you enjoy!  
Quick Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Anastasia or its characters. Anastasia is owned by Twentieth Century Fox.**

"Anya! He peed on my clothes _again_!"

Dimitri looked in disgust at his shirt, which now had a dark stain spreading across the front, and then at the mutt, innocently licking at his paw without a care in the world. The little devil was always eager to irritate Dimitri, and his new favorite game to play with Dimitri was Pee on Everything He Owns.

Anya came rushing into the room, her red curls bouncing around her. She stopped short when she entered the room, taking in the scene around her. She tried not to giggle at Dimitri's angered expression.

"It's not funny! That stupid dog hates me!"

Anya laughed, picking up the small gray puppy and cradling him in her arms. "He's a puppy. Puppies misbehave sometimes."

"How come he never pees on any of _your _things, then?"  
Anya shrugged. "He'll grow out of it."

"I want that dumb mutt gone! He's just going to keep finding ways to annoy me. First, it was taking my spot on the bed. Then, it was ripping up my newspapers. And now-"Dimitri prodded the pee-stained shirt with his foot and then turned to glare at the dog-"Now, it's peeing on my clothes!"  
"I never really liked that shirt all that much, anyway."

Dimitri was livid. "He's _evil!_ He's out to get me!"  
Anya rolled her eyes. "Okay, Dimitri. The little puppy is evil." She snuggled Pooka closer to her chest. "Oh, you're so evil, aren't you, aren't you?" she cooed, kissing his nose. The little puppy licked her face, and she giggled.

"I'm allergic to dogs, you know."

"Aw, Pooka, looks like we're going to have to give Dimitri up. Can't have someone who's allergic to dogs in the house."

"Actually, I lied. I'm not allergic. I just hate dogs."

"You know what I think? I think you're just jealous that I spend so much time with Pooka." Anya smirked, setting the puppy down on the ground. He jumped up on the bed, sinking into Dimitri's spot.

Dimitri shook his head. "Not true," he said, "I just hate that stupid dog."

"I spend all my time feeding him, and brushing him, and walking him, and playing with him. Where does that leave time for you?" Anya stepped closer to Dimitri, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Dimitri froze. He gazed into Anya's eyes, eyes he could pick out of a crowd of thousands. Clear and blue, they gleamed like two gems, boring into his own brown ones. Her hands reached up to tangle themselves in his hair, and Dimitri struggled to form words.

"He's…evil…he…hates me," Dimitri heard himself muttering, trying to think clearly with Anya so close to him. After a few moments, he gave up, and he leaned in to kiss her. She smiled against his lips, obviously pleased with having won this battle, before kissing him back.

Only moments later, however, a sharp _woof_ broke them apart.

"You see? Every time I touch you he barks! I told you! He's conspiring against me." Dimitri scowled at the little gray fluff ball standing on all fours on the bed.

"Yes, I'm sure that pea-sized brain of his is just bustling with evil plots to get rid of you." Anya teased.

"It is!"

"Okay, Dimitri; whatever you say." Anya laughed, planted a kiss on Dimitri's lips and left the room. Dimitri sighed, looking at the dog irritably. "I've got to hand it to you, mutt," he said, "You've got her fooled. She thinks you're a sweet dog." He pointed an accusatory finger at Pooka. "But I know the truth."

Pooka barked again and raced out of the room, after Anya. Dimitri looked down at the ground, at the shirt Pooka had left his mark on.

"Wait, Anya! I don't want to clean this up! He's _your_ dog, _you_ should clean it! Anya?"


End file.
